


I Will Never Sleep In My Class Again

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Thor, Loki comes into rescue, Loki was just trying to help, Teacher eir, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Sif falls asleep in the middle of the class and Loki was just trying to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my another crack fic which was heavily inspired by a common joke. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Today is a special day for all the children of “Eirs teaching” academy because King Odin himself was visiting them to see their progress.

Queen Frigga and many other royals also came along to see the progress of their own children.

This was a special day indeed.

But alas today is not the best day for Lady Sif. She was awake all night reading story books hiding under the blankets so that her mom wouldn’t know.

Now she is feeling so sleepy and yawning frequently.

 _Don’t fall asleep sif, don’t fall asleep. Don’t ruin the day. Today is a very important day._ She repeated the lines in her head.

The king and the queen along with many royals entered the classroom with Eir.

Eir started teaching history.

 And few minutes later Sif fell asleep. Though one can’t blame her. History class would put anyone asleep.

Then Eir started asking questions.

“Can anyone tell me where do the valiant warriors go after their heroic death? How about you Sif?”

But Sif was oblivious. Luckily for her Prince Loki was sitting just behind her. He took a pin and jabbed her in the rear.

“Sweet Valhalla!” Shouts Sif and Eir said, "Very good" and Sif falls back asleep.

A while later Eir askes again, “And where do the sinners go after their death?”

But, Sif didn't even stir from her slumber. Once again, Loki came to the rescue and stuck her again.

“The HELL!” shouts Sif and Eir says, "Very good," and Sif falls back to sleep.

Then Eir asked Sif a third question. "What did Queen Bestla say to King Bor after she had her twenty-third child Odin?"

 And again, Loki jabbed her with the pin. This time Sif jumped up and shouted, "IF YOU STICK THAT F*****G THING IN ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF AND STICK IT UP YOUR ARSE!"

Eir fainted and Odin’s jaw touched the floor.

And that’s how Sif started hating Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral: Never try to help anyone, especially if it is Sif. :p


End file.
